Blog utente:Kurt love96/questa è la mia prima Fan Fiction
so che molto volevano leggerla quindi ditemi cosa vene pare e siate sinceri, allora avrei dovuto pubblicarla su efp ma ho avuto qualche problema quindi sarete voi i primi a leggrela Peace and Love ''' Capitolo 1 In alto lo spirito e viva l’amore libero ''“Salve a tutti soli splendenti qui è radio Lima 60 che vi parla augurandovi un buon inizio di scuola con la scoperta del anno i Beatles'”''…………. La radio risuonava nella mia testa come un martello e quindi lancia contro di essa un cuscino infilandomi sotto il lenzuolo per riaddormentarmi, non appena chiusi gli occhi però, sentì la voce di mio padre che urlando mi diceva di alzarmi, così abbandonai il mio rifugio ed entrando nel bagno, fissai nello specchio il mio riflesso sistemai i capelli in disordine e pensai “primo giorno di scuola Kurt dai è l’ultimo anno, sorridi ed andrà tutto bene in alto lo spirito e viva l’amore libero , ma perché finisco ogni mia frase con queste espressioni …………. a già sono Hippie”, pensavo hai fatti miei quando il mio adorato fratello, che in quel momento somigliava ad uno zombi, arrivò nel bagno e con il suo solito sarcasmo disse <> così uscì sbruffando dal bagno andandomi a cambiare, quando finì afferrai la mia tracolla sistemai le ultime spille e battendo il piede a terra dalla fretta urlai <> dopo un po’ di minuti scese dalle scale scusandosi. Lo scuolabus il mezzo pubblico più brulicate di scimmie urlatrici omofobe mi attende, ”bene “ pensai “ si ricomincia, ma quest’anno sarà diverso ne sono convinto……………..ma chi voglio prendere in giro lo dico ogni anno ed è sempre lo stesso” si devo ammettere che per me la scuola era un incubo , seguire le regole non faceva per me avrei preferito stare in un prato magari suonando la mia fidata chitarra e cantando sdolcinerie con il mio ragazzo (si se velo state chiedendo sono forse il secondo gay dichiarato nella storia americana), l’unica cosa che mi faceva apprezzare quel posto era il glee club , l’unico luogo al mondo dove potevo essere me stesso; mentre facevo i mie soliti pensieri filosofici fui distratto da una vocina squillante che mi ripeteva <> risi un po’, la fissai sorridendo e dissi <>, la ragazza si infuriò e con la sua solita aria da DIVA rispose <<è meglio parlare con Finn, almeno lui non mi offende di mattina presto e sappi che il tuo sarcasmo non è affatto nello spirito Hippie >> io feci la mia solita faccia da cucciolo dispiaciuto e lei mi strinse forte dicendomi <>; la ragazza con cui sto litigando scherzosamente è Rachel la mia migliore amica, devo ammettere che lo è diventata da poco, prima non la sopportavo, ma poi abbiamo notato che avevamo tantissime cose in comune ed il resto è storia . Mentre scherzavamo insieme su Finn che stava ancora in letargo arrivò lo scuolabus, presi un bel respiro e stringendo la mano della mora salimmo sul bus per cominciare il nostro nuovo e finalmente ultimo anno di liceo, si appena sono salito sul bus l’ultima fila ha iniziato ad urlami l’ormai ripetitivo nomignolo di <>, ma una cosa su tutte non mi faceva ascoltare quegli insulti………. cos’era ma ovviamente il mio Blaine, la persona che mi ha ipnotizzato con i suoi occhi verdi che tendono al marrone come la lampada psicodelica che ho nella mia stanza, la prima persona che mi ha dato il primo bacio e soprattutto la persona che mi ha fatto accettare il mio essere “diverso”. Pensando a lui il mondo che mi circondava rimaneva immobile e solo intravedere i suoi ricci ribelli e le sue immancabili papillon super colorati che mi fanno impazzire mi riportano alla realtà; poi il ragazzo si avvicinò e sussurrando disse <> quanto ti bacerei quando arrossisci così Anderson, ma mi limitai solo a scambiargli un sorriso complice dicendo <>, lui mi strinse la mano e sorridendo mi fece sedere, il viaggio sembro più corte del solito non avemmo neanche il tempo di parlare di quelle che avevamo fatto l’estate che dovevamo già scendere, ma appena arrivati afferrai la mano del ragazzo e scapammo un po’ più lontano, nel posto dove tempo prima andavo a piangere dopo le botte ricevute e che, con lui era diventato il luogo magico dove i nostri spiriti si univano in un vortice di amore misto a passione, infatti il moretto si sedette sulla panchina e tirandomi mi sussurro <> poi avvicinò lentamente le sue labbra alla mie ed il mio cuore incominciò a battere più forte della batteria in un pezzo rock così lentamente la mia bocca si spostò sul suo collo ma, mentre stavo per slacciare il suo papillon lo squillo della campanella ci fermo ed io fissandolo dissi in preda all'ansia<> il moretto mise un dito per fermare la mia parlantina mi diede un ultimo bacio e disse <> poi afferrò la mia mano ed insieme andammo a prendere i libri nei nostri armadietti; fortunatamente se così si può dire arrivammo in tempo per vedere Rachel infuriata che si avvicinava pericolosamente a noi urlando<< vi rendete conte di quello che fate ??!?!?!, mi avete lasciata sola e cosa più grave se vi scopriva qualcuno, so che non vi vedevate da un sacco di tempo, ma tenete a freno il vostro amore perché non tutti sono favorevoli all’amore libero ed inoltre non accetterò che qualcuno vi faccia del male>> io e Blaine ci sentimmo come due ladri, so che Rachel lo diceva per il nostro bene e purtroppo so anche che ha ragione, ma come potevamo fingere per tutto il tempo si essere solo “buoni amici”, così fissando la mora negli occhi dissi << Rachel sta tranquilla nessuno ci scoprirà, fidati di me>> la ragazza sorrise e rispose << vabbè dai infondo lasciate libero il vostro spirto hahhaha>> poi trascinandoci per un braccio continuò << mentre eravate ad “unire i vostri spiriti “ vi siete persi l’annuncio che oggi non seguiremo l’orario prestabilito perché il preside deve fare il suo solito discorso di benvenuto>> così seguimmo la ragazza ed insieme entrammo nella palestra dove tutto il glee club ci salutò con un corale <> che noi ricambiammo con un semplice segno della mano dato che il preside aveva appena varcato la soglia, infatti prese il centro della palestra e disse <> si Figgins se per attività allettanti intendi i tuoi amati cheerios e la tua squadra di football si divertiranno sicuramente, pensai mentre il preside continua il suo discorso <> hahhaha questa è belle, il modo di pensare sta cambiando, ma se sono quattro anni in questa scuola e l’unica cosa che si è modificata sono le persone ma la mentalità purtroppo è sempre la stessa, comunque tu prosegui mi sembri molto convinto, ed infatti egli continuò <<è questo vi porterà a modificare la STORIA e la vostra vita sarà una pagina fondamentale di essa>> fissai Blaine dopo questa frase e sussurrando dissi <> il moro rise silenziosamente e rispose <> poi mi strinse la mano e ci azzittimmo dato che il preside stava concludendo <> poi tutti applaudimmo, la maggior parte per seguire gli altri, ma stranamente io no la prima e l’ultima parte erano sempre le stesse, però forse il preside aveva ragione se stessimo davvero per cambiare il mondo ?; questo pensiero mi ronzava nella testa più del ritmo della nuova canzone dei Beatles, poi però Blaine mi afferrò la mano e con il suo solito sorriso disse <>.''' Categoria:Blog posts